Mom as Well
by Inudaughter
Summary: Mom in the Warring States Era? Jakin giving Rin candy? Naraku defeated with a mop? What is going on here? Kagome's mom fixes everything in a humor one shot. Yes, it is complete.


Title: Mom As Well (A humor one-shot)

Dedication: For the mother I wish I had.

It was a drizzly morning. Kagome's mom looked outside her window and sighed, noting the descending rain. "Oh dear," she said in sight of the gray overcast, "I suppose I should bring Kagome an umbrella so she doesn't get wet in all this rain." She put on her rubber boots and took a pink umbrella for herself. She took a lavender one from the umbrella stand and put it under her shoulder. Wrapping on a shawl she walked out into the rain.

It was misty and pleasantly cool out there. Secretly, Mrs. Higurashi enjoyed breathing in the cool, moist air but only to the point she didn't get sick. It wouldn't do well for her daughter to get sick either. Kagome was expected to come back from her most recent trip to Sengoku Jidai that day. Mrs. Higurashi decided to leave an umbrella leaning against the door of the well-house. So she splashed her way through the growing puddles and slid open the door to the well-house. It was dark down there.

Mrs. Higurashi had only been to the well-house three times in her life. She had never had any reason to go in there, since Kagome's grandfather, the priest and chief caretaker of the family shrine, did all that was needed for this building. Personally, she had thought it dark and a little spooky, not that things like that bothered her. Most of all, it was disinterest. She had a beautiful family to take care of and she was quite busy sweeping up the courtyard, taking care of the house, and raising her children. Before that, in her youth, she had loved to go into town. Nothing at the shrine had been able to hold her interest like the active life she had once had. Oh, in her youth she had won so many trophies for karaoke and all manners of sports. She knew all the arcades, shops, concert halls, dance halls, and restaurants. She had been a beauty with an eyeful of youth, and that youth never faded even now. Her family was no reconciliation to herself for a poor life. Instead, it was a celebration and continuation of a life worth living.

After sliding open the door to the well-house, Mrs. Higurashi stepped inside to gain respite from the rain. As soon as she folded her umbrella, the persistent whoosh of splattering rain on nylon ceased and instead she was left with the eerie sound of rain splattering on eves. Mrs. Higurashi was lively enough to enjoy that sound. She took pleasure in the sensation.

After a bit, she began to look around in curiosity. So this was the infamous well-house. She gazed wonderingly at the well her daughter popped in and out of in order to get to the Sengoku Jidai, where she had many adventures. Mrs. Higurashi didn't really know what went on over there. Her daughter conveniently left out anything about where they went or what they did. She could guess Kagome was doing something dangerous but Mrs. Higurashi knew three things. One, she trusted Inuyasha to protect her daughter. Two, she knew her daughter was strong and she had faith in her. Three, Kagome was trying to make things right and that was worth any cost. Mrs. Higurashi was very proud of her daughter. Still, sometimes she did worry about her and hope things were all right.

Thinking about Kagome and out of curiosity, Kagome's mom walked down the steps to the sand surrounding the sacred well. She looked down at the ancient wooden timbers comprising it and stroked the wood curiously.

"So dusty," said Mrs. Higurashi absently in the dim light, studying a finger. Suddenly she heard a sound coming from near her feet.

"AOW," said Buyo startling her. Kagome's mom dropped to her feet to pick up the overweight cat.

"Now, now," she spoke to him, stroking his soft fur. "What are you doing way out here?" Usually, Buyo spent every waking hour lounging somewhere for her to trip over or was seen following the kids. Buyo purred in reply and turned his ear so that she could stroke his chin.

Mrs. Higurashi set Buyo down and turned around facing the well to pick up her umbrella. She had left her pink one on the edge of well and needed it to navigate her way through the storm. Unfortunately, as she took a step toward it, Buyo moved under her feet and she slide face forward into the well. "AUGHH," shouted Mrs. Higurashi.

"Mew," said evil Buyo.

Instead of falling painfully to the floor as expected, a faint glow spread before Mrs. Higurashi and she barreled through an empty place in space. Kagome's mom flew through the barrier in time and ended up in the Sengoku Jidai.

"Well, now," said Kagome's mom looking at the sunshine above her. "I'd better find out where I ended up. Dear me, that well is quite dangerous."

Kagome's mom managed to climb out of the well. It was difficult but she did it. After a bit, she began walking through the forest.

"Dear me," she said, "there should be a town around here." Mrs. Higurashi began walking to the sacred tree first because she could see it.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," said Kagome's mom when she stood before the tree. "Somethings never change. I'm glad." She sat down beside it to rest and relax in the shade.

Not long after she had laid down her umbrella, a soul collector came floating by. Mrs. Higurashi had no idea what it was but she clapped her hands in delight.

"How beautiful! How fortunate am I to see such a rare and endangered species. I can tell why Kagome says it is an unspoiled wilderness here." While she was watching, more than one soul collector descended and Kikyo appeared in the midst of them standing by the sacred tree. Kikyo looked at the woman who was looking happy and had no sign of fear.

"Who are you?" asked Kikyo harshly.

"Now, now dear," said Mrs. Higurashi, "is that any way to address your elder? I am Mrs. Higurashi. Now what is your name my dear?" Kikyo stared at her coldly but answered.

"Kikyo."

"Now my dear, would you like to tell me why you are standing out here all alone?"

"I'm dead," said Kikyo.

"Oh my," said Kagome's mom. "I'm sorry to hear that my dear. How did it happen?"

"I was betrayed, or I thought I was by the man I loved. Now I seek revenge on the one who murdered me. I am going to drag him to hell." Mrs. Higurashi didn't seem phased by this at all. Instead she smiled.

"Now my dear," she said, "I can tell you are very angry about this. Would you like to tell me how it happened?"

Kikyo's lip trembled. "Yes," she broke out crying under the motherly treatment. She sobbed and Mrs. Higurashi pulled her into a hug as she spilt bountiful tears.

"Now now, my dear," soothed Mrs. Higurashi. "Tell me about this man you love."

"He's a half-demon," sobbed the once stoic Kikyo. "I knew I shouldn't fall in love with him but he was so handsome and I was so lonely and just when we were going to get married and I was going to have a happy life he was taken away from me and when I woke up he was in love with another woman and I tried to take him to hell with me so I could be with him and not the other girl but he wouldn't come because he loves her more and all I do is follow him, spying, knowing I can't have him while the one who killed me keeps trying to hurt me again. It's not fair. I was a good priestess, but why did I have to be a priestess. I wanted to have clothes and nice hair and pretty make up like all the other girls and instead I got sent to hell because I was so angry and wanted to be with him, but he wasn't there."

Kikyo at last stopped her rambling and just sobbed on Mrs. Higurashi's shoulder. Kagome's mom patted her back and gave her a squeeze.

"There, there Kikyo," said Kagome's mom. "I can tell that you loved him a lot and it isn't your fault he left you. I'm sure you're a wonderful woman. Sometimes things don't go our way, but you have to remember you did the best you could. You should be proud of yourself for doing so. If you were my daughter, I would never let you go a day without saying so. I can tell you are very strong inside."

"Really," said Kikyo with a lip trembling. "But he's gone now and I miss him so much, and I'm scared. What if Naraku gets me?" Kikyo's bloodlust had disappeared with her bitterness.

"Now, now," said Mrs. Higurashi. "Who is this Naraku person?"

"He's the one who killed me," wailed Kikyo. "He took me away from the one I love."

"Well," said Mrs. Higurashi, "if I see him I will certainly deal with him. No one should hurt a young girl the way he did."

"Really," asked Kikyo her arms still wrapped around Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yes," said Mrs. Higurashi, "so you don't have to worry about it any more."

"Arigato," said Kikyo as she faded away to the afterlife.

"Well now," said Kagome's mom taking up her umbrella again. "I guess I had better get to that village.

She strode off once again to what she thought was the village but entirely the wrong direction. She walked onwards and onwards until she came over a ridge. She looked down and saw a little girl playing on the grass. A green imp with a staff was watching her run in circles. There was also a two-headed dragon. Mrs. Higurashi walked over the ridge and bowed politely to introduce herself.

"Hello," said Kagome's mom. "Sorry if I interrupted anything. I am Mrs. Higurashi." She smiled at the imp who was looking at her quite stunned by this human's impertinence.

"I am the great Lord Jakin," began Jakin impetuously but then ended humbly with, "The lowly servant of the mighty Sesshomaru."

"My," said Kagome's mom kneeling to look at him. Jaken was only a foot high after all. "That sounds like an important job."

"It is an important job," said the toad swelling up. "I am the greatest of all Sesshomaru's retainers yet he has yet to notice his simple vassal." Jaken sighed miserably.

"Now, now," said Kagome's mom warmly. "I'm sure your lord has noticed what a good job you do even if he hasn't said it. You are the only vassal here aren't you?"

"Except for that lazy Rin child," grumbled Jakin jealously. "But I have the Staff of the Two Skulls, an importance inheritance of Lord Sesshomaru and she is only a lowly stable girl."

"Well, if you are the only one allowed to follow your lord and you carry his staff, I'm sure he thinks highly of you. Have you ever heard the words 'actions speak louder than words'?"

"Eh, ah," said Jakin thinking about it.

"Your lordship must have had great confidence in you to entrust you with his staff." The sparkles in Jakin's eyes got larger than his eyes themselves.

"Yes, dear lady," he said crying out, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "Most gracious lady thank you!" he bawled out.

Kagome's mom moved over to see Rin who had stopped her spinning in circles to watch.

"Now who are you dear?" she asked.

"I am Rin," said Rin. "I am happy, I have Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Yes you do dear," said Kagome's mom smiling at her. Jakin continued sobbing for a bit and then straightened up. He pulled a piece of candy from his robes.

"Rin," he said giving Rin the candy, "I will show that I am the best and greatest vassal of Lord Sesshomaru. I will take care of you very carefully from now on and not grumble at you like I do. Because I know that Lord Sesshomaru has confidence enough in me to entrust you to my care." His jealousy had gone with his insecurity.

"Thank you Jakin," said Rin taking the candy and stuffing it in her mouth. Personally, she was glad that Jakin had finally got over his deal.

Mrs. Higurashi, Rin, and Jakin were all sitting around the campfire having roasted fish Rin had caught when suddenly Sesshomaru flew in. "Jakin," he said sounding dangerous, "who is this?" Jakin stumbled to bow before Seshomaru's feet.

"This is a most noble and gracious lady," said Jakin. "While she is nowhere as great as my lord she has helped this poor Jakin and cheered him greatly. Her name is Mrs. Higurashi."

Sesshomaru frowned. "Higurashi? Haven't I heard that name before?" Oh well, he couldn't think of it. "Tell me human, why are you dressed differently from the other mortals?"

"Oh well, that must because I came from a different place. Many people dress like this where I come from." Sesshomaru frowned. She smelled and looked similar to something but he couldn't place what it was. He continued with his interrogation.

"Why have you, a lowly human, come to my campfire without permission?"

"Oh dear," said Mrs. Higurashi. "I came without permission? I suppose I did. I humbly apologize. I did not mean to upset you."

Sesshomaru blinked and looked snootily away. "You did not upset me human. It was merely that you were forgetful of your place." Now where had he seen this woman before?

Rin ran up and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru," she squeaked. "This lady has been very kind to me."

"My," said Kagome's mom smiling. "You must be fond of her."

"Nonsense," said Lord Sesshomaru withdrawing a hand. "She follows me that is all."

"Yet, you saved her life and take very good care of her. You seem like a very noble person," said Kagome's mom without any sense of danger. Sesshomaru stopped, flattered by the words "noble person". He liked the sound of that.

"Yet," said Sesshomaru drawn out, "that brother of mine knows nothing about such things. He is rude and uncultured. He has no sense of propriety, running around the country with bare feet and unkempt hair. His tongue is unbridled. Moreover, he is just a lowly half-demon. He doesn't even know how to act in the least to uphold our family's honor, or rather what vestiges of it are left behind. If he did not exist, my father would not have died. Our kingdom would still be intact."

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly. He wondered, "Why on earth did I say such a thing to her? I must be under a spell." Yes he was, ha, ha, the spell of the authoress and the unfathomable aura of motherly love.

"Yet he is still your brother, is he not?" asked Kagome's mom. Sesshomaru briefly considered slitting her throat but then the spell washed over him again. A sense of calm overwhelmed him just talking to her. It was so, peaceful. He hadn't felt this way since his own mother had died. He had wanted another demon to be his step-mother at the very least but no, his father just had to take a lowly mortal as a mate. He knew she wouldn't last and that mortals weren't meant to be taken by demons. Everyday he lived with the constant shame that his father had chosen a mortal. As consequence, his father's kingdom had unraveled and he, Sesshomaru was left with less inheritance than he deserved. He had to tell and even prove to others that he was worthy of being the ruler and he was disgusted by the constant scoff he knew went on behind his back. If only Inuyasha hadn't come into existence, he put all the blame on him. For his father's death, for his diminished Kingdom, for his not having the Tetsusaiga, for all the scoffing he had to endure, even his mother's death which clearly had nothing to do with it. Sesshomaru misplaced all the blame on one thing he could hate easily, Inuyasha. Still, he was beginning to feel badly about that.

"It isn't all his fault is it, Mrs. Higurashi?" asked Sesshomaru. "I keep thinking that everything is his fault, but he wasn't even born yet when everything bad started to happen. Why do I hate him so much?" Sesshomaru buried his hands in his hair and told her all he felt about Inuyasha being the evil one, the nasty little brother who had come into his life and taken away everything good away even his father's love. Kagome's mom shook her head sympathetically as Sesshomaru went on and on. Finally he concluded for himself, "maybe I have been too harsh on him. Maybe I just hate humans so much because of what they represent for me. So many bad things have happened because of them that I can't help but want to call them lowly creatures. Yet it is me they hurt in the end. I just wish the past hadn't ended up this way."

"Yes," said Mrs. Higurashi shaking her head. "The past can be a very sad thing. But maybe you can move away from that. I heard you say that your brother is a very strong fighter." Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Yes. Secretly, I know that Inuyasha is strong and getting even stronger. That's part of the reason I didn't want to kill him at first. At times I feel almost…proud? But I want to be the strongest one because I'm the eldest. It's not fair that father gave me the weaker sword."

Mrs. Higurashi looked thoughtful. "But who said it isn't the strongest sword? You can use it to help and protect the ones you love even when the Tetsusaiga can't. Look at Rin there for example. Can Inuyasha do that? No he can't. Besides, life is a very precious gift. It is something only a wise person can take care of. It is a very important job, deciding who should live, who should die. Someone who is older and wiser is the best one to take care of such an important duty." Sesshomaru looked up and felt much better.

"Dear lady," he said to Mrs. Higurashi, "I will try to treat my brother better for your sake. In the meantime, how can I help you?"

"I am trying to find my way to the village," said Kagome's mom.

"I will have Ah-Un fly you to wherever you request," said Sesshomaru nobly.

So Kagome's mom climbed up on Ah-Un and shook the reins. She flew up and up while she watched Sesshomaru hug Rin in his arms. She smiled and got lost in the clouds.

"Now where are we?" said Mrs. Higurashi looking about her. Far off in the horizon, she saw some mountains. She flew Ah-Un there. When she landed, it was at Kouga's wolf den. Kouga's sentries cried and he ran out of the den.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Kouga bluntly.

"Now, now," said Kagome's mom, a displeased frown on her face. "You don't have to be so rude. I am Mrs. Higurashi."

"Higurashi?" asked Kouga puzzled. "Isn't that Kagome's family name? Are you related to her?" Mrs. Higurashi clapped her hands together.

"Oh delightful! So you know my daughter?"

"Yeah," said Kouga uneasily. "So you're her mother? She's quite a pup, I'll tell you that." He looked uneasy. "Why don't you come in?" asked Kouga politely.

So Kagome's mom walked into the wolf den. She didn't blink at all at the obvious piles of human and other prey bones strewn all about. Instead, she perched on a rock like she was on the settee in her living room. "Now tell me," she asked. "How do you know my daughter?"

"Well," said Kouga. "I'm in love with your daughter and some day I'm going to bring her here to live with me as my bride." He looked self-important.

"Kouga," said Kagome's mother, "first I have to ask you do know how she feels about this?"

"Yes! I mean no," said Kouga. "Truth is, every time I ask her, she ends up leaving with that mutt-face Inuyasha anyway. She doesn't seem to want to come but I love her any way. I wish she would just answer me."

"Why do you like Kagome so much," asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Because she's strong!" burst out Kouga. "She's always brave and she's even saved my life. She can also see the jewel shards but that doesn't matter much anymore."

"Is there anyone else who might be strong like that?"

"Well, yes," said Kouga. "There might be Ayami, but I don't know enough about her. Kagome I know about. She's loyal, dependable, powerful in a fight. She is motherly to that fox cub too."

"Can you really see yourself with a future with her?" asked Kagome's mom seriously. Kouga scrunched his eyes to think.

"Dogs! I keep forgetting about that! If I mated with Kagome my pups would all be half-breeds. She's nice, but that would make life difficult for my pack and myself. Still, Inuyasha is a half-breed and he is still strong."

"Kouga," said Kagome's mom seriously, "there is more than one pack here to be considered. I allow my daughter to run around with Inuyasha because I trust him to be strong enough to protect her. I approved of her leaving her family, her proper pack only because of this. Inuyasha is expected to bring her home safely once in a while and he does this. I have not, however, approved you. I don't know much about you but from what I have seen you are not the ideal man for my daughter. Though I would dearly love to have grandchildren as soon as possible that will have to wait until she settles out with Inuyasha. He is the mate I and her grandfather approve of."

Kouga was taken aback but he took it the best he could. "Yes, I understand ma'am." After a subdued silence he asked, "Where are you and Kagome from?"

"From a very distant land," said Mrs. Higurashi. "Speaking of which, I had better fly back there." She walked out of the wolf den and flew off on Ah-Un.

It had been an eventful day and Mrs. Higurashi had still not found the village. So she flew below the cloud cover and saw a purple-haze billowing around a set of buildings high up on a cliff. Mrs. Higurashi stopped to get directions.

Kagome's mom landed Ah-Un inside a courtyard. She got off and walked up to a large wooden door. Politely, she knocked and a woman with blood-red eyes and a fan answered.

"What is it?" she asked grumpily.

"Excuse me," said Kagome's mom. "I am Mrs. Higurashi and I am lost. Can you please direct me to the Bone-Eater's Well?"

"The Bone-Eater's Well?" asked Kagura thoughtfully. "No never heard of it. Come in, maybe Naraku knows."

"Naraku?" asked Kagome's mother. "Is he the master here?"

"Yes," said Kagura, "And you better be careful. He is an extremely wicked demon and he enjoys killing humans."

"Really?" asked Kagome's mother. "Is he one the killed Kikyo?"

"Yes," said Kagura, "and a million others. Most of all he wants to kill Kagome and the half-demon Inuyasha who is always with her."

"Is that so?" asked Kagome's mom thoughtfully. "Miss Kagura, would you mind if I borrowed a mop?"

"Why would you want that?"

"I need to clean up something dirty," said Kagome's mom absent-mindedly.

Kagura was slightly suspicious of what she was trying to do. "Oh well," she thought to herself. "If this crazy old woman is willing to take on Naraku with a broom so be it. I could use the entertainment." So before taking Kagome's mom to Naraku she led her to the broom closet. She gave her a mop.

"As requested," said Kagura handing it to her, "a mop your ladyship."

"Thank you very much," said Mrs. Higurashi brightly. She took a bottle from her pocket and squeezed it on the already damp mop.

"What is that?" said Kagura suspiciously.

"Oh, this is lemon fresh dish soap. It dissolves fats so that they don't adhere to one another. I heard that this Naraku is very tricky in that he recollects all the time. I'm so fortunate I had this sample portion in my pocket because I was mopping." Kagura hid her face behind her fan wondering about all this. Who was this strange woman?

So Kagura led Mrs. Higurashi into Naraku's living room. She bowed in front of Naraku and moved back so he could see their guest. "Naraku, this is a lowly human who has entered wishing to obtain counsel from you. She is lost, apparently." Kagura flicked her fan and watched the proceedings with her blood-red eyes. Naraku smiled evilly.

"So human," said Naraku creepily, "you came here to die did you? Understand that you will never leave this place." Mrs. Higurashi didn't even blink.

"No, Naraku," said Kagome's mom. "I have heard from Kikyo and my daughter Kagome (Naraku blinked) of all the evil things you have done. So now I have come to slay you."

"Slay me?" said Naraku amusedly. "With a mop? How humorous." He stretched out a long thrusting coil and Mrs. Higurashi hit it with the mop. The coil disappeared, all the way up to its root.

"Augh, what is happening!" screamed Naraku in frustration. He tried again, only to get the same result. Never underestimate synthetics. Kagura watched all this with a very amused smile.

"Naraku," said Kagome's mom sternly. "No one messes with my daughter. Now die!" She hit Naraku on his head with the mop and streaked it down his body. In one blaze of light, Naraku shattered and was gone forever.

"Wow!" said Kagura feeling her heart beat in her chest. "I'm free!" She leapt up on her feather and flew away.

Mrs. Higurashi watched Kagura fly away and waved a hand up at her. "Thanks for your help!" she said smiling brightly. Naraku's castle reverted from a creepy place to a hidden paradise. "This would be a perfect place for Kagome and Inuyasha's honeymoon," said the mom hopefully.

Mrs. Higurashi went back outside and climbed back on Ah-Un. She flew off again. This time she asked the beast she was on for directions. Ah-Un took her to the village with no problems. He landed just outside Kaede's hut. "Thank you very much Ah-Un," she said patting it on its back. It rumbled and flew away.

Mrs. Higurashi went into Kaede's hut. There she found the old miko grinding up herbs. "You must be Kaede!" she said brightly noting the eye-patch.

"Aye," said Kaede. "Do I know ye?"

"No, but I have heard much about you, Lady Kaede. Tell me, has my daughter Kagome come back here?"

"Your daughter? Surely ye can not be Kagome Higurashi's mother." Kaede was staring.

"Why yes I am!" said Mrs. Higurashi joyously. "I came through the well but it is getting late. I really should get back. Sota is probably home from school now. I meant to go shopping this afternoon but I guess that it can wait until tomorrow." Kaede just stared as Mrs. Higurashi walked to the door.

"It has been a great pleasure to meet you Lady Kaede," she said bowing. "Now if you would please, which is the direction to the Bone-Eater's Well?" Kaede just pointed.

"Thank you so much," said Mrs. Higurashi. "And if Kagome comes by tell her I can't wait to see dog-eared grandchildren!" She moved off singing a happy tune. "Oh dear," said Kagome's mother sadly after a minute. "I believe I lost my umbrella somewhere."

Kagome's mother found her way to the Bone-Eater's Well quite easily this time. She sat on its edge and contemplated the jump down. "Well," she said, "you never know unless you try!" She leapt down and floated her way through back to the well-house.

Mrs. Higurashi climbed up out of the well. She looked outside and saw that it wasn't raining anymore. "Oh dear," said Mrs. Higurashi. "It's getting dark already, Sota must be so worried. I haven't even started dinner yet." She walked back to her house.

Back in the Sengoku Jidai Songo, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kilala made their way to Kaede's hut. They pushed back the screen door and entered.

"Hello Kaede," said Kagome happily. "Did anything happen while we were gone?"

"Yea, child," said Kaede. "Your mother was here. She said she was eager to see dog-eared grandchildren." Kagome just stared.


End file.
